Cowok Keren Betawi
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Sasuke suka makan Semur Jengkol dan Pete. apa kata Dunia ? hahaha .../ chap dua sudah di UPDATE. RnR please ..
1. Chapter 1

**Cowok Keren Betawi**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Sebuah sedan merah keluaran Eropa, tampak berhenti di bawah pohon Beringin. Dua pasang mata emerald dan giok nan indah di dalam mobil terlihat asik mengamati keramaian yang terjadi di seberang dekat taman.

Mereka berdua begitu takjub menyaksikan apa yang tersaji di depan sana itu. Dua orang itu bernama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

"Not bad! Apalagi doi ganteng. Tapi apa dia mau? Noh lihat sendiri, he looks like a celebrity," jawab Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kemudinya.

"We never know, before we ask, right! Sudah kita ke sana saja, Saku. Siapa tau si doi bisa di ajak kerjasama?" ajak Ino.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ya, benar kata Ino nggak ada salahnya mencoba. Siapa tahu cowok yang jadi incaran itu mau ikut dalam permainan kecil-kecilan mereka. Mereka membuka pintu depan mobil. Ino berjalan memutar dan berdiri di samping Sakura yang masih sibuk membetulkan roknya.

"Nah, gue bilang juga apa? Rok loe bikin susah, doang! Mending loe ganti deh!" bisik Ino.

"Lah, ini kan bukan di rumah! Gimana dong, gue kan nggak mau di anggap murahan!" jawab Sakura.

"Kebetulan sebelum keluar dari kamar loe, gue masukin celana jeans panjang loe di tas gue. Rencananya tadi gue mau pinjem," ucap Ino. "Ganti deh di jok belakang!"

Sakura sedikit melototi Ino. Dia agak keki mendengar Ino mau meminjam celana jeansnya tanpa ngomong-ngomong dulu. Tapi ada untungnya. Karena dia nggak perlu ketemu cowok incaran itu dengan memakai rok pendek banget. Bukan apa-apa, Sakura hanya nggak mau di anggap cewek murahan. Apalagi saat ini dia butuh bantuan cowok itu. Jadi penampilan sopan, point untuk tuh cowok rela membantu tanpa berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya.

Tanpa diminta dua kali. Sakura membuka pintu belakang mobil. Tubuhnya pun menghilang di balik pintu belakang. Untungnya kaca mobilnya dilapisi kaca film hitam tebal. Jadi pandangan orang dari luar nggak mungkin tembus. Dia membuka tas Ino dan menemukan celana jeans hitam kesayangannya ada di dalam. Dengan cepat sambil merutuk kesal memikirkan kekurangajaran Ino, Sakura pun mengganti rok pendeknya dengan celana panjang.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino menyebrangi jalan. Tujuan mereka menemui cowok yang diharapkan mampu membantu masalah yang dihadapi Sakura. Setibanya di sana, Sakura dan Ino ragu. Karena mereka melihat cowok itu di kerubungi banyak cewek. Mulai dari ibu-ibu genit, karyawati menor, anak kuliah ganjen dan anak SMU centil.

"Loe yakin dia bakal mau, Ino? See, he has a lot of fans!" bisik Sakura.

"Don't try this at home. But try this on the street," balas Ino.

"Artinya?" heran Sakura.

"Kalo kita coba tanya doi di rumahnya, nggak akan mungkin. Kan kita nggak tahu di mana rumahnya. Jadi tanya di sini aja! Mumpung doi ada di depan mata," jelas Ino panjang.

"Weks! Jauh amat penjelasan loe si, Ino. Gue jadi headache, nih!" cemberut Sakura.

Untungnya, gerombolan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar cowok incaran mereka pada bubar satu persatu. Kini hanya tinggal Sakura, Ino dan cowok itu. Si cowok yang merasa ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memandang dirinya, berhenti dari kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Dia berdiri menghadap Sakura dan Ino. Dari jarak dekat, Sakura dan Ino baru melihat jelas kegagahan cowok yang memakai kaos oblong biru dengan celana jeans panjang.

"Good day. How are you?" sapa Ino dan Sakura tersenyum. Tadi telah disepakati Ino akan menjadi juru bicara bagi Sakura.

"Wah, Neng. Ngomong pake yang aye ngerti aje, nape! Kuping aye berdenging, nih! Gak tau ape artinye!" jawab si cowok.

"Hah! Kok, ngomong loe betawi abis," heran Ino. "Gue pikir loe tuh bule Korea yang lagi nyamar atau lagi ikutan acara reality show TV, gitu!"

Bukan hanya Ino yang terkejut. Begitu juga Sakura. Chasing cowok di depan mereka ini jelas mengandung pasal penipuan. Bayangin, si cowok itu tinggi tegap, rambut hitam yang agak kebiruan dan mencuat, mata onyx-nya yang kelam, kulitnya yang putih bersih dan agak kemerahan saat terkena matahari. Mirip artis korea yang sedang ngetren sekarang ini. Jelas banget kalo dari pertama mereka berdua menyangka cowok itu bule dari korea.

"Bukan, neng. Aye asli Betawi. Kebetulan aje ngkong ame nyak aye ntu ade keturunan dari koloni Jepang. Tapi aye sendiri gak tahu di mane tuh kota Jepang nye. Oya, aye Sasuke," jelas Sasuke.

"Jepang itu bukan kota. Tapi negara di benua Asia masih sama kaya Indonesia, Cuma beda Negara saja." Sakura tidak tahan ikut bicara dan membetulkan kesalahan Sasuke.

"Oh, kalo gitu aye gak bener, dong!" seru Sasuke, diikuti anggukan Sakura dan Ino sebagai jawaban. "Neng berdua mau beli Kerak telornye? Maaf, nih! Kerak telornya udah habis," tanya Sasuke sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Nggak, tapi gue punya penawaran buat loe!" ucap Ino.

"Penawaran ape?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pokoknya menguntungkan, deh. Loe bakal dapet uang dua juta!" jawab Ino.

"Wah, itu uang semue ape pake daon?" heran Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum sambil saling menatap. Lalu dengan mendekat pada Sasuke dan mebisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke Ino memberitahukan apa yang mesti dikerjakan sama Sasuke buat mendapatkan dua juta tersebut. Sasuke sendiri bingung, dia agak bimbang. Bisa apa nggak buat menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Ino.

"Wah, Neng. Aye kan bukan aktor! Aye takut nanti gagal!"

"Udah coba aja. Lagian dua juta ini bayarannya dalam waktu nggak lama. Paling beberapa jam, doang! mau nggak? Kalo mau setengah bayar dimuka!" seru Ino sambil mencolek Sakura untuk mengeluarkan uang satu juta dari tas tangannya.

Mata Sasuke berubah belo dan ijo, waktu ngeliat beberapa lembar uang di depannya. Dia menggaruk-garuk telapak tangan kanannya yang terasa gatal. Lalu telapak tangan kanannya itu diangsurkannya ke depan, siap sedia buat nerima uang yang di sodorkan Sakura.

"Oke, deh! Nih, alamat aye! Jemput tar malem! Pokonye aye udeh siap," tegas Sasuke dan dia pun memberikan alamat rumahnya. Sasuke pun pergi sambil bersiul-siul kecil dan juga tak lupa sambil memangul gerobak kerak telornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Catatan Kecil :**

Ya ampuuunnn ..., sumpah ini Sasuke nya tuh OOC banget. Maaf ya bagi yang nggak suka Sasuke nya OOC kaya gitu. ^^v

Mmm ... saya boleh minta saran dan review dari para readers sekalian. Menurut para readers yang baca fic ini, apa menurut kalian semua fic ini pantes untuk di lanjut apa di delete aja?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cowok Keren Betawi**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Mobil berwarna merah keluaran Eropa, berhenti di depan gang kecil yang jorok. Kedua penumpang mobil tersebut tampak bingung.

"Are you sure? Bener nggak nih alamat rumahnya?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Kayaknya, sih! Nah tuh kan ada petunjuknya! Gang senggol pocong," tunjuk Ino ke sebuah papan teriplek bercat putih yang tergantung di gapura. "Ayuk turun! Kita temui cowok Korea loe!" ajak Ino.

Sakura pun mau tak mau ikut turun dari mobil. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, dia mengekor di belakang Ino. Begitu sampai di depan gapura, mereka bertemu beberapa cowok kampung yang lagi pada nongkrong.

"Suit ... suit. Cewek ... godain kita dong!" sahut seorang cowok berambut lurus panjang yang bernama Neji.

"Wah, pinky aja. Minta godain, ya!" teriak cowok yang mukanya seperti anak bayi dan berambut merah namanya Sasori.

"Cewek, mau ke mana, sih? Boleh dong kita anterin!" seru cowok yang sedang memegang gitara yang bernama Naruto. Ucapanya di ikuti tawa dan teriakan ribut mengajukan diri siap mengantar.

"Ino, balik yuk! Gila mereka kaya kaum barbar, aja! Takut nih, gue!" bisik Sakura takut.

"Ssstt ... biasanya tuh cowok kaya gini gampang jinaknya sama cewek cantik. Bisa disuruh-suruh gitu, deh!" balas Ino. "So, because you are the pretty women-nya. Jadi loe yang nanya di mana rumah si Sasuke!"

Sakura mendelik dia agak marah sama Ino. Dia pun mendorong tubuh Ino. Ino mengelak, tubuh Sakura doyong kedepan hampir jatuh. Untung dia masih sempat memegang tangan Ino. Kejadian itu membuat cowok-cowok yang godain mereka, tertawa keras.

"Udah tanya sana! Ini kan urusan loe!" Ino malah mendorong Sakura maju kedepan.

Sakura menengok dengan wajah cemberut. Ino malah tersenyum-senyum dan membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya. Ya, sudah! Dengan sedikit terpaksa dia berhadapan dengan cowok yang tadi lagi memegang gitar.

"Hm, gue mau ke rumah Sasuke. Loe tahu rumahnya?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Bang Sasuke, ya? Si tukang Kerak Telor itu? Wah, kalo gitu ayo gue anter!" ucap si cowok yang bernama Naruto agak sedikit takut dari nada suaranya. Begitu juga yang lainnya, kala mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan di belakang cowok yang menjadi penunjuk jalan. Tapi selama perjalanan, cowok itu memohon agar Sakura dan Ino menutup mulut dan tak menceritakan kejadian di gapura tadi. Kalo gak mereka semua bisa kena masalah.

"Loh, memang kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Karena bang Sasuke itu guru silat kita semua Mba. Belom lagi sebagian dari anak-anak yatim disini, dibantu sama dia yang kebetulan salah satunya sodara gue. Jadi jangan kasih tahu ulah kita tadi ya, Mba!" mohon si cowok.

"Wah, gak bisa! Pokoknya kekurang-ajaran kalian harus dikasih tahu!" ancam Ino. Mendengar itu si cowok berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya bergetar. Dia sepertinya mau bicara, tapi tak bisa.

"Udah, maafin Mba! Mba bercanda, kok!" senyum Ino.

Si cowok mengurut dadanya, setelah merasa lega. Wajahnya kebali ceria. Dia mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Nah, itu rumahnya! Gue tinggal ya, Mba!" tunjuk si cowok ke sebuah rumah kecil yang di depannya terparkir gerobak Kerak Telornya. Lalu dia pamit pergi. Tapi Sakura menahannya.

"Ini buat loe. Tapi jangan dipake buat mabuk-mabukan, ya!" ucap Sakura sambil memberikan selembar uang seratus ribu. Si cowok gembira. Dia berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kami semua gak suka mabok-mabokan, Mba. Bang Sasuke pun bakal marah, kalo tahu kami mabok!" jawab si cowok. Dia berbalik dan menghilang saat melewati jalan yang berbelok.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berdiri di depan rumah Sasuke. Baru saja mereka mau mengucapkan salam. Pintu rumah terbuka.

"Wah, Neng Sakura dan Neng Ino udeh di sini aje. Gampang kan nyari tempat aye punya tinggal?" seru Sasuke.

"Sasuke ... loe cuap-cuap ame siape?" tiba-tiba teriakan suara cempreng terdengar dari arah dalam rumah.

"Ame temen, Nyak," balas Sasuke.

Nggak lama seraut wajah tua nongol di belakang Sasuke."Busyet, dah! Cantik-cantik amat, kayak bidadari turun dari sorge! Suruh masuk nape! Loe pinter ye, nyari dedemenan. Pacar loe yang mane, nih? Jangan loe bilang keduanye, ye!" cerocos Nyak.

Sasuke bingung. Sakura dan Ino saling memandang dan tertawa kecil. Baru kali ini mereka melihat cowok secakep Sasuke ke bingungan. Belom tahu lagi waktu tahu ibunya Sasuke bertubuh kecil seperti artis Indonesia Po Nori. Gak nyangka kalo Sasuke itu anaknya si Nyak.

"Udah, ah! Nyak, aye mau pegi bentaran, ye!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Dia pun mencium tangan Nyak dan mengucapkan salam sebelum pergi. Sasuke mengajak Sakura dan Ino buru-buru minggat dari pandangan Nyak, sebelum nanti Nyak nyerocos lagi kayak petasan. Kepergian mereka bertiga tak terlepas dari tatapan Nyak, yang berharap satu dari dua cewek yang mencari anak gantengnya bakalan menjadi bagin dari keluarganya.

"Sasu, itu asli Nyak, lo? Bukan Nyak pungutkan?" tanya Ino asal.

"Ya, gak lah neng itu Nyak aye yang udeh ngelahirin aye. Kenape mang nye?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, nggak. Loe sama Nyak loe kok beda banget ya? Nggak ada miripnya," ucap Ino.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam Sakura dengan ditemani Sasuke berlangsung sukses. Ino menunggu di dalam mobil selama berlangsungnya acara, nggak sabar mendengar cerita Sakura dan Sasuke. Begitu masuk mobil, Sakura ditodong Ino untuk bercerita.

"Hihihi ... kalo loe ada didalam. Pasti loe bakalan ketawa terpingkal-pingkal deh. Ngeliat mukanya Lee!" seru Sakura.

"Ada apa sih? Ceritain dong secara detail," pinta Ino.

Tadi waktu Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam restoran, mereka telah di tunggu Rock Lee. Lee ini cowok yang suka sama Sakura dan telah beberapa kali menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura. Sakura pun berkali-kali menolak dengan alasan sudah punya pacar. Lee nggak patah semangat, dia terus mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Karena dia belum pernah melihat Sakura jalan berdua dengan pacarnya. Sampai akhirnya Lee mengatakan, kalau Sakura bisa membawa pacarnya maka Lee siap mundur takkan menggangu Sakura lagi. Karena itu Sakura mengajak Sasuke.

Saat melihat Sasuke mengiringi Sakura, wajah Lee sedikit terkejut nggak menyangka Sakura menggandeng cowok bule. Dengan sopan Lee mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di depannya. Sakura dengan sengaja memperlihatkan sikap mesranya terhadap Sasuke di depan Lee. Lee cemburu. Tapi dia nggak bisa apa-apa.

"Good evening. My name is Rock Lee and you?" tanya Lee pada Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Sasuke mrlirik Sakura. Sakura mengangguk melihat kode alam Sasuke.

"Lee kenalin ini Sasuke. Pacar gue yang baru dateng dari Korea," jawab Sakura.

"Malem. Gue Sasuke," jawab Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Lee.

Lee berdiri bengong. Kok jawaban si bule Sasuke itu pake bahasa Betawi medok.

"Udeh nape, loe duduk cepetan! Gak pegel nape loe, diri terus?" Sasuke berbicara agak keras.

"I ... ya," gagap Lee.

Pelayan datang membawa beragam macam makanan yang telah dipesan Lee sebelumnya. Sasuke menatap takjub, baru kali ini dia melihat banyak makanan lezat di depannya. Tapi berdasarkan rencana. Sasuke harus membua acara makan malam ini berantakan. Karena itu dia pun memulai aksinya.

"Wah, restoran macem ape nih! Nggak ade semur jengkol kesukaan aye, pete pun ilang pare kagak ade. Terus kok gak ade kerak telor, bajigur, ubi rebus. Gak seru nih tempat. Sayang, kite ke warung sate biase aja yuk!" teriak Sasuke.

Lee melongo, sekaligus malu. Suara Sasuke keras banget. Hampir semua pengunjung restoran pada melihat ke meja mereka. Sasuke berdiri. Saat Sakura mau berdiri, lee mencegah. Dia berbisik mau ngomong sebentar sama Sakura. Sasuke pura-pura cemburu. Tapi Sakura memberikan kode agar Sasuke diam di tempat. Sasuke menurut, dia berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura sambil bersiu-siul.

"Saku, kamu kok mau sih pacaran sama bule kampung?" bisik Lee.

"Karena kampungan itu gue suka!" ucap Sakura sedikit keras. "Sekarang loe percaya, kan kalo gue udah punya pacar. See you Lee!" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Lee yang masih tidak percaya ada orang Korea suka makan jengkol dan pete.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam keluaran Jepang. Berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana tapi asri. Si pemilik mobil keluar dan masuk kedalam rumah yang kebetulan penghuni rumah telah menunggunya di teras.

"Yo, brother. What'sup? Tumben loe on time. Biasanya ngaret mulu?" seru si cowok penghuni rumah sambil tos dengan temannya yang baru datang .

"Ya, sesekali tepat waktu boleh dong! Gue laper, nih! Ada makanan apa di dalam?" tanya orang yang baru datang.

"Wuih, seberat-beratnya maaf, nih! Nyokap lagi libur masak pagi ini. Coz pergi jalan-jalan sama ibu-ibu kompleks. Nah, gimana kalo kita makan apa aja yang lewat. Mudah-mudahan yang lewat duluan langganan gue. Setuju!"

Gak lama, suara pedagang makanan terdengar. Dan itu berarti dua anak manusia yang lagi pada lapar itu bisa makan. Keduanya berlari keluar dan berteriak memanggil.

"Bang, Kerak telor!" teriak mereka.

Si pedagang kerak telor memanggul dagangannya ke asal suara. Begitu si tukang kerak telornya berhenti di depan dua anak manusia yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Loe Sasuke, kan? Pacarnya Sakura yang baru pulang dari Korea, itu kan? Kok jualan kerak telor, sih?"

"Lee, loe kenal sama Sasuke tukang kerak telor langganan gue?" bisik si penghuni rumah pada temannya yang ternyata Rock Lee. "Setahu gue dia belom punya pacar dan juga belom pernah ppergi ke Korea. Rumahnya berada di belakang kompleks ini!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Kebohongannya yang di rancang bersama Sakura terbongkar tanpa pernah disengaja.

"Sakura ... awas kamu ya!" teriak Lee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Catatan Kecil :**

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada semua readers yang udah review chap satu. Ini udah di Update chap dua nya. Semoga menyukainya ya. Dan kalo boleh minta review nya lagi.

Haniamandarizu : maaf ya udah bikin shock karena Sasu nya saya bikin jadi mong Betawi gitu , Hehe ... review lagi y. ^_^.

Myelf : salam kenal juga ^-^. Ini udah di Update chap dua nya semoga suka ya. Review lagi ya.

readers nihhh : terima kasih udah suka sama fic saya yg gaje ini. Ini sudah di Update chap 2 nya, Review lagi ya.

Poetry Celemoet : hahaha susah ya dapet gambaran Sasu nya jadi tukang kerak telor. Ini sudah di Update chap 2 nya. Semoga suka ya. review lagi ya. ^-^

HimE-chan : waduh dia sampe ketawa kya gitu. Ya ini chap dua nya sudah di update semoga suka ya. Review lagi ya.

Saya membuat fic ini sebenarnya karena saya pas lagi jalan-jalan ke kota tua tuh ketemu sama tukang kerak telor yang mirip banget sama bule. Eh pas ngomongnya tuh betawi kan jadi lucu tuh. Ya jadilah saya kepikiran untuk membuat fic SasuSaku nya jadi kaya gini. Dan soal ibunya Sasuke tadi itu maaf ya kalo Mikoto saya buat jadi seperti po Nori. Hehehe ... semoga suka ya.

Salam manis Go Mio. ^^"

Boleh aku minta Review dari raders semua.


End file.
